


Displaying Dominance

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Some Height/Size Kink, Some Voice Kink, Vaginal Sex, dom!Marr, switch&cocky!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Reader wants to fuck Darth Marr sore but according to him, she’s totally projecting her own desires onto him… and he’s not wrong.





	Displaying Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; bolded words are taken from a prompt post

I want to do it right here," you growl and try to push Marr against the wall to have some intense sex with him. But he doesn't even move an inch which irritates you to no end. You gaze up at him and narrow your eyes dangerously. "I want to fuck you against that wall right now, so you better move or-"

"Or what?"

You freeze and curse inwardly as his voice sends shivers down to your spine. "I will make you," you hiss, ignoring the fact that having him tower over you is making your breath quicken. However, Marr simply dares to snort before beginning to move forward again. You stare at his outrage dumbfounded and try to stop him, but he picks you up and begins to carry you in bridal style.

"Put me down," you say as Marr continues walking towards your apartment that's already showing behind the corner you're turning.

"No," Marr says and turns to look at you. You can't help but gasp a little as you can feel his Force press more intensely against you. "It's the drinks," you say quickly because damn it if you were going to admit to him that you absolutely loved when he was like this.

"I have seen you drink more and still keep your senses," Marr points out. You stare at him irritated and cross your arms. "Well... Fuck you," you say, and this time Marr actually laughs. It fills you with heat as he grips you tighter while doing so.

You stay quiet the whole way to your apartment and glare menacingly at any of the guards and servants who even dare to look at your direction. Marr takes you to the bedroom and drops you on the bed. You watch him eagerly, expecting him to stay but he simply turns around and is about to leave the room.

“Hold on!” you yell and try to go after him, nearly falling down while tripping on the carpet. You clutch against him for support and feel pleasant shivers run down your spine as he turns to fully face you. “I want to fuck you sore,” you growl to him and try to fondle him through his armor, irritatingly knowing fully well that the fabric and metal are too thick for him to feel anything.

“Are you sure you’re not projecting?” Marr asks, and you swallow as he takes a hold of your hair, squeezing it firmly. He drags back and exposes your neck, and you squirm eagerly as he touches it with his free hand. “Because,” his low, dark voice sends shivers straight down to your cunt, making you crave for more, “to me, it looks like you’re the one needing to be fucked sore.”

Your breath picks up and you bite your lip in an effort to calm yourself down. You muster all the determination you can and take a hold of his wrist to yank his hand away from your throat while using the Force to take his hand off from your hair too. 

You barely manage to do so but back away triumphantly nevertheless with a challenging grin on your lips. “In your dreams, Marr.” You retreat back to the bed and beginning to hastily strip your clothes off, “Come here so I can show you what I mean.”

To your utter glee, Marr ends up coming to you. You stare at him defiantly and point the bed while your breasts are exposed to the cold air, making your nipples harden slightly. “On the bed. Now,” you command. However, instead of going there only by himself, Marr grabs a hold of you and throws you in there. Before you get to voice your annoyance, he locks you in place with the Force.

Your breath gets stuck in your throat as he’s now literally towering over you while you’re bound against the bed. “Any other commands you would like to make?” Marr asks, and you groan when hearing the tease in his voice. He can be so subtle about it but for Force’s sake does it always hit the mark.

“Strip yourself completely naked,” you order and quiver as he bends down and presses his hands against your bare hips. He squeezes them, and the rough texture of his gloves amplifies your arousal, making you want to close your legs on an instinct but he keeps them apart by going between them. His hands go to your breasts and he teases them, making your heated cunt soak with more wetness. You let out a few cut off moans but manage to hold yourself back for the most part.

His hands end up eventually going down and he easily slips off your boots and pants, leaving you in your underwear. You try to keep your legs closed, this time wanting him to yank them open and he doesn’t disappoint. He spreads them wide apart with the Force, bringing his fingers to drag across your wet panties.

“ **Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?** ”Marr teases darkly while rubbing your clit. You want to huff and deny, blame the drinks, but goddamn when he moves your panties aside a little, so he can slip his gloved fingers inside of you, you can’t help but moan. 

“Fucking fine! Yes, but don’t be smug about it!”

You whine when Marr stops his movements and you can only imagine him raising his brow behind his mask. “I’m not smug, I’m simply stating facts,” he says and crooks his fingers inside of you, making you moan and wish you could grab the sheets. “And,” he leans over you completely, making your heart skip a beat, “The fact is that you love this, being under me.”

You bite your lower lip as he rubs your clit faster, sending waves of arousal all over your body. “I want to hear you say it. How much you love being where you are now,” he murmurs. You shiver and ponder for a split second what to do. Even though you definitely love Marr when he is like this and know that sex is going to be mind-blowing going further, but still…

You close your eyes and focus. His Force is tightly wrapped around you, it’s intricate web pinning you against the bed. You breathe in and out a few times, feeling his anticipation grow as he’s waiting what you’re going to decide. You lick your lips and open your eyes, gazing straight into his mask.

“I want you to eat me out, fuck me and make me come screaming your name.”

You are the one still in charge, even though you are gasping and moaning for your dear life as Marr’s mouth torments your cunt. Right? You clutch on to that thought as his tongue pushes inside you with his fingers while his thumb rubs your clit roughly, making you squirm with increasing need. You clutch against the bed sheets and arch your back as the orgasm hits you, making you moan wantonly.

It only increases as Marr doesn’t stop but continues to lap and suck your cunt firmly, making the next few orgasms fast and erratic. You are moaning and squirming constantly now, the arousal being nearly too much to handle. “Fuck, Marr, not anymore- Ah! E-Enough!” you plead as your cunt throbs desperately. Marr backs away and licks his lips, sending shivers down to your spine.

He lets you rest for a moment while shedding the rest of his outfit while you’re watching him. Even though having sex with him while he’s wearing his armor is tempting, you know from experience that it needs good coordination from both of you that you definitely don’t have at the moment.

“Which-”

“From behind, then me riding you,” you grin when Marr raises his brow. As you turn around and bend down, wiggling your ass at him, he grips your hips and squeezes them. “You’re full of surprises tonight,” he says. Even without the mask, his voice is low and dark enough to make your cunt ache pleasantly. 

“What can I say? Sometimes testing what it feels like to be you is refreshing,” you shoot back. Marr snorts as he spreads your legs further apart.

His cock pushes inside your soaking wet cunt easily and you both moan at the feeling. After a few experimental thrusts, Marr is quick to lean down and cover you while beginning to thrust into you in earnest. You groan and bless him in your mind as his fingers find their way quickly to your clit, enhancing the arousal you feel and making you tighten around his cock.

You can’t help but glance at him more than a few times during this as seeing him cover you completely is making the heat in your body expand rapidly. Even though all aspects of him are amazing, you can’t deny that his impressive height and width are something you enjoy endlessly, no matter the occasion.

You moan as Marr’s thrusts turn more erratic after you have begun to answer his thrusting with your own. Even though you wouldn’t mind finishing it off here, you still really want to ride him tonight. You say about this to him and after thrusting into you as deeply as possible, his cock stretching your cunt to a point where your eyes roll back as a filthy moan slips from your lips, he slowly pulls out of you.

You turn around shakily, your legs barely carrying you as you climb on top of him as he settles on his back against the bed. His cock is weeping badly and he’s definitely close to coming which makes you bite your lip in eagerness. You slowly ease him back inside you and plant your hands against his chest. As you begin riding him, tightening around his thick, twitching cock, he brings his hands to your thighs and squeezes them.

“For Force’s sake, Marr, you feel amazing,” you groan while picking up your pace. He’s slowly thrusting up too but when he tries to sit up, you push him back with the Force. “Nah, just stay where you are,” you grin. However, it doesn’t take that much effort for Marr to push past your defenses and have his chest be pressed against yours.

You can’t help but let out a deep whine as you gaze up, seeing him look down on you with a small smirk. He wraps his arm around your waist tightly while beginning to thrust into your hard. Your moans only increase in volume when he grasps your hair and pulls your head back. 

“F-Fuck,” you whine as his mouth latches on to your neck and begins sucking it, leaving red bite marks on it. You squirm against him panting, trying to match his pace but it’s proving to be increasingly difficult, so you end up helplessly clutching against him while repeating his name moaning.

“Fuck, Marr- Fuck! M-Marr, please, just- Oh fuck- Marr!”

You cry out his name when you come. Your fingers dig into his skin, leaving reddening nail marks on it. He doesn’t last long with you being so tight and he comes inside you with a deep groan that you can hear right by your ear. It and the feeling of his hot cum inside you, make you whimper in ecstasy.

You two stay in that position, clutched against each other, until the sweat on your skins starts to dry, making you shiver uncomfortably. “Marr…” you start but don’t really know how to continue, other than press light kisses against his jaw and lips. He hums and answers them, pulling you off him. You groan as his cum begins to leak down your thigh.

“Shower and then sleep,” Marr says. You nod and nuzzle against his neck. It definitely sounded like a good plan.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
